


hm.

by rainbow_porcupine_ninja



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Planning, Weddings, fluff with minimal plot, honestly, if you can call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_porcupine_ninja/pseuds/rainbow_porcupine_ninja
Summary: What if Jim and Spock had two weddings?
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	hm.

It was a quiet night off on the Enterprise when Jim popped the question.

Or rather, the statement.

“Let’s get bonded.” 

Spock looked up immediately from his padd. “Pardon me, Jim?”

“You heard me,” Jim said from the bed. “The vulcan way, with the forehead thing?”

Spock blinked, delighted but confused. “Ashayam, that is a very serious and long-term action. I would be thrilled to do something so... romantic as this, but....”

“But what, Spock?” Jim asked, sitting up to face him. “I love you. I wanna be with you forever. Even longer than that.”

Spock smiled slowly and got up from his desk to stand in between Jim’s legs in an attempt to provide solace. “Jim... that statement pleases me greatly. I just would never want you to make a decision that you will regret at a later point. This would be a marriage, a bonding of the minds—“

“A what,” Jim gaped. “Marriage?”

Spock sighed, pressing their foreheads together momentarily. “You must have not researched this topic that thoroughly, my t’hy’la. A bonding would imply that we would be, in the human sense, married.”

Jim grinned, a red flush creeping up his neck. “I mean... I wouldn’t be opposed?”

Spock tilted his head. 

Jim stood up quickly and violently, so that they were both standing upright, their noses brushing together. Their hands gripped each other for support as Jim almost toppled back onto their bed.

“Spock,” Jim said breathlessly. “Will you marry me?” 

Spock could swear his heart almost stopped beating. “Jim,” he managed to choke out, before pressing their mouths together. He let go of their joined hands to run his hands up Jim’s back reverently, and pulled back to smatter kisses all over Jim’s scrunched face.

“Babe,” Jim laughed, pushing him back a little. “That isn’t an answer.”

Spock mentally reprimanded himself. Of course. “Yes, I will, Jim,” he said at once, then pushed Jim back onto the bed.

“Are you sure that this is what you want, Jim?” Spock asked tentatively while they waited, pressed together on their couch, for his mother to pick up the phone. “A Vulcan wedding? Us, bonded?”

Jim looked hesitant, his lips pressed together. “I mean... if you’ve changed your mind....”

“Jim,” Spock said slowly. “Have I not been enthusiastic enough about this? I view it as your decision that is final, as I already decided years ago that you are the only person I will ever be interested in bonding with.”

“Years?” Jim gasped, eyes shining. “Oh, Spock. You never said.”

Their hands formed a vulcan kiss between them while Spock’s mother finally picked up.

“Ah, my boys!” Amanda crooned, a little too close to the camera. “What exciting news! I always knew you two would work out.”

Spock mentally groaned at the comment. 

“Who, might I ask, popped the question?” Amanda asked, smiling curiously.

Jim laughed. “I believe that I did, Amanda. Just yesterday.”

“Oh,” Amanda cried, “Jim, I knew you always had it in you. Congratulations to you both.”

Spock rested his hand on Jim’s thigh. “Thank you, mother.”

“What are the plans for the ceremony? Or do I speak too soon.”

Jim and Spock shared a glance, filled with hesitation. Then Jim placed a gentle hand on where Spock’s was resting. “Well, we’ve been talking about having a Vulcan ceremony. Being bonded.”

Amanda gasped, clapping her hands together. “Well, wouldn’t that be special? I’ll have to let Sarek know- he’d be delighted, I’m sure.”

Spock knew that this would certainly not be the case. 

“I was thinking, dears....” Amanda looked offscreen for a moment mouthing something, her eyebrows furrowed together.

Spock glanced at Jim again, then swallowed. “Yes, mother?”

“What if you two also had a human wedding as well?”

Spock nodded thoughtfully. He thought that was a reasonable suggestion, given Jim’s attachment to his human nature, and his romantic tendencies. 

Amanda shrugged. “Well, it’s up to you, anyway. I’m sure Starfleet would be very interested in something like that.”

Spock turned to Jim, who seemed lost in thought. “Thank you, mother, we will consider this proposition.”

Amanda signed off a couple minutes later.

“Well, I don’t think that’s a bad idea,” Jim hummed. “Having a human wedding as well.”

Spock allowed himself a tiny smile. “Is that what you would want, ashayam?”

“Ugh, I don’t know, really... I kinda just want this to be over with.” 

Spock blinked.

“Oh, not like that babe,” Jim said, and ran a hand through his hair. “I just... really want to be married to you. I don’t really care whether we get married the human way or the vulcan way or in the middle of a deep, muddy swamp— I just want to call you husband.”

Spock scooted over on the couch to be a little closer to Jim, the heat of his body always welcoming him. “Jim, we are not getting married in a swamp. But I appreciate the sentiment.”

Jim bit his lip, smiling a bit, and Spock leaned in. Their lips brushed a little bit, and Jim’s giggle caused Spock to force down some overt display of emotion, like a grin, that might surface. “Would you like us to exchange rings, Spock?”

Spock thought for a moment, imagining Jim’s ring finger with a simple band. It would signify to everyone else that he was taken. Spock figured that this would be most pleasing. “If that is what you want, then I certainly would not be opposed.”

Jim laughed, noticing Spock’s green tint on his cheeks and curling into him. “Alright. Let’s have a proper human wedding then. After that we can be bonded and have this whole thing over with. “

“Are you prepared, Jim?”

He smiled Smile No. 42; Spock’s favourite in his personal catalogued collection. His eyes crinkled slightly with such a fond expression that Spock couldn’t help but smile back. Their hands intertwined in the space between their bodies. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever be,” Jim whispered, grinning still. “But that makes it even better, right?”

Spock didn’t know what to say, so he just stood there, staring at his husband.

Jim kissed him, hard and fast, then walked to the door. Spock was left with just his ring, a cold and steady reminder of their human wedding just hours ago. 

“Get ready, my t’hy’la,” Jim called over his shoulder.

“Wrong pronunciation,” Spock answered fondly, and went to put on his robe.

**Author's Note:**

> sfhbgdhfdfkgjhdfgkjhfgg. Is that how vulcan bonding ceremonies work? Memory Alpha only told me so much.
> 
> comments and kudos and i will donate my lungs


End file.
